El problema eres tú
by SasuLenka
Summary: Neji odia a Hinata sin motivo alguno, pero ¿qué pasará cuando ella por fin decida encararlo?


**El problema eres tú.**

A su lado pasó casi escabullida su prima, cargando un par de cuadernos para comenzar con sus tareas. Era su costumbre, las hacía el viernes en cuanto tuviese tiempo, para quedar el fin de semana libre. Y él sólo la miraba con odio, hasta que estuvo a centímetros de él. Mientras Hinata más procuraba no acercársele, él hacía lo contrario, hasta que logró darle un leve empujón, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla arrojar al suelo lo que cargaba.

- Deberías tener más cuidado. –Habló Neji enfadado, sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos. Sabía que todo había sido por su culpa, pero no le interesaba en lo más mínimo ayudarla.

Hinata, que permanecía inmóvil conteniendo su rabia, no pronunció nada. Aunque se le hizo bastante difícil mantenerse en silencio, prefirió guardárselo, sabía que un día estallaría, y de ser así, quería tener una enorme lista para sacársela en cara al muchacho aquel. Siempre era lo mismo. No sabía ni cómo, ni desde cuándo Neji había empezado a odiarla y parecía tan decidido en hacerle la vida imposible. Ya intentando calmarse, recogió todo lo que se le había caído y siguió con su rutina: hacer la tarea. Matemáticas, era de lo que más le costaba. No era de las chicas que tenían las mejores notas, pero siempre hacía el mayor esfuerzo posible. Y odiaba rotundamente cuando lo comparaban con su primo: que él tenía las mejores notas, el mejor comportamiento… _si tan sólo supieran cómo era en casa. _Aburrida, se recostó sobre la mesa cerrando los ojos, había estado horas intentado hacer sus malditos deberes escolares, pero nada le resultaba bien. Pensó incluso pedirle ayuda a su primo… _Ni aunque fuera la última alternativa en este mundo iría a pedirle socorro. _

Más enfadada aún, golpeó fuertemente la mesa, cómo es que había salido tan inútil cuando su primo y su hermana tenían tan buenas calificaciones, de verdad no lo entendía. Sin más, se paró de rápidamente decidida a no hacer nada más, arrojando sus cuadernos con enojo.

- Estúpidas matemáticas, de seguro nadie las quiere. –se manifestó, peleando sola.

Al tiempo se arrepintió. Pobres cuadernos, no habían hecho nada para merecerse dos caídas en un mismo día. Además había procurado mantenerlos en orden, todo había sido en vano, al levantarlos nuevamente, notó las hojas dobladas, algunas rasgadas y otras salidas y fue entonces cuando se maldijo a sí misma interiormente. Fue allí cuando Neji volvió a pasar a su lado, esta vez sin molestarla. Hinata se sonrojó levemente al notar que se le había quedado mirando cómo ella se lamentaba haber actuado de aquella manera, era demostrarse más débil aún a su enemigo.

- ¡No digas nada! –ordenó ella antes de que Neji se burlara de ella.

- Te odio –mencionó él para hacerla enojar aún más.

Entonces la menor no pudo contenerse más. Sí, ahora era el momento de estallar y encararlo. Decirle al fin todo lo que había estado guardándose para este momento. Sin más, se acercó a él decidida, debía hacerle algo y no quedarse allí de brazos cruzados. Pero cuando alzó la mano para golpearlo –bien sabiendo que sería un golpe despacio-, Neji la detuvo. La tenía frente a él, sostenida desde su muñeca. Hinata pensó lo peor, fácilmente podía devolverle el golpe, hacerle una llave o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con agredirla, pero pasó algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Justo cuando ella iba a comenzar a reprenderlo, Neji, que aun la sujetaba de la muñeca, la atrajo hacía sí con rapidez y la besó. Un beso corto, casto, puro. No sabía si lo había hecho para callarla, o por simple gusto, pero de que la había besado, la había besado. Ella se separó bruscamente de él, sin comprender lo que sucedía. Limpió sus labios con la mano que su primo había acabo por soltar finalmente. _¿Qué acaso no la odiaba? _

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? –bufó la chica.

- Tú. –respondió honestamente Neji. – Detesto que seas mi prima y detesto ser tu primo. Detesto tu tranquilidad para tomarte las cosas, o la agresividad tierna que tienes en ocasiones. Odio que no me hayas encarado antes, teniendo miles de motivos por los cuales hacerlo. El problema es que me tienes loco. Me tortura verte todos los días y pensar en ti como una mujer, que sabiendo que tú me gustas no puedo hacer nada al respecto porque eres mi prima. Y odio el que seas tan inocente, que aún no te percatas de ello, y que no entiendas que ese es el motivo por el cual te he molestado todos los benditos días de tu vida. En resumen, el problema eres tú.

Todo había encajado en el rompecabezas. La pieza final se la acababan de entregar en bandeja de oro y ella gustosa la recibió. Entonces no era que el la odiaba, ni que quería torturarla por simple gusto de hacerlo: _acababa de decirle que le gustaba._ Hinata confundida y sin saber cómo reaccionar, se acercó a su primo y repitió lo que él había hecho hace poco con ella, lo besó, como si con ese acto le hubiese correspondido a los sentimientos que él tenía por su prima.


End file.
